


The resue of the cat

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Sometimes even Kurdy has his problems to deal with Smith





	The resue of the cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: creature

He refused to look at the small, wriggling ball of wool in Smith's arms. The little guy petted the small head reassuring; a low 'meow' was the answer.

Kurdy squeezed his eyes shut again to blend out the world around him. For sure he was not in the mood for Smith's shit; not after all what had happened last night.

Unimpressed Smith put the kitty down.  
„Just take her for a moment,“ he murmured.

„The shit I will. I can't help her,“ Kurdy snarled and stiffened when he felt the warm, small body cuddling up at his side.  
„She should better learn quickly to take care of herself.“

„She's still too small for that.“

Kurdy's eyes flared open again.  
„Tonight a whole family died because we were too late to help. And you are worried because of a stupid cat?“

Smith smiled sadly.  
„God says every creature on earth deserves it to live.“

Kurdy pulled the face.  
„Where was God tonight?“

„I don't know.“  
Smith shook his head.  
„He doesn't tell me all. But I know there is a reason why he has saved this cat. She needs to survive and it's up to you to take care for that.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble_weekly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
